


Emma’s Surprise

by tinyshark84



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshark84/pseuds/tinyshark84
Summary: Emma is practicing her magic when she decides to practice an unconventional spell with an unsuspecting recipient.





	Emma’s Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a girl-peen piece, owed to magic of course, but I felt like SwanQueen needed a quirky new spin. This is only my second piece to post (ever), so please let me know what you think.

Emma Swan was home alone, practicing her magic while Henry was at school. David and Mary Margaret had gone to Granny’s, giving Emma the perfect opportunity to work on a new project. Regina’s spellbooks were cluttered across the kitchen counter, the young blonde peering over them in deep concentration. She stirred some cinnamon into her cocoa and flipped pages intensely.   
Suddenly, a smile broadened her face. She lined up three different books and scribbled down the last few ingredients, a lock of golden hair falling over her face as she did so. Finally, she threw all the books into her pack and tidied up the kitchen. She was going to have to borrow a few things from Regina’s vault, but she had a feeling her mentor wouldn’t mind.  
Once in the Queen’s hideout, Emma looked at the message on her phone one last time. She smiled again. There was no misunderstanding Regina’s text.  
Been thinking about ordering a strap-on. What do you think?  
And then:  
I’d conjure one, but there’s no way to know where, or who, it will come from.  
If the Queen wanted a strap-on, Emma was going to make it happen. Only, she had some ideas of her own. After some very tedious work, Emma had prepared a bottle of pink powder that was glowing faintly in the dim light of Regina’s vault. Tentatively, she corked it, placed it in her bag and ran out the door, a mischievous smile playing at the corners of her lips.  
Back at home, a breathless Emma dashed into the bathroom. Her phone chimed. Regina again.  
Stop ignoring me. Magic practice in 30 mins. My place, Swan.  
Emma thumbed a quick reply.  
Oh, I’m not ignoring you. See you in 30. ;)  
Emma took a deep breath and unzipped her tight jeans. She shrugged, saying aloud, “Here goes nothing.” She pulled the cork from her concoction and dusted the powder inside her jeans, between her thighs. Instantly, she felt a tingling and twisting begin in her crotch. “Oh my god,” she whispered, tugging her jeans down. She clamped her eyes shut and waited, the tingling increasing and finally subsiding down her thighs, leaving an unaccustomed weight between her legs.  
The blonde’s blue-green eyes flew open. “Holy crap. It worked.” Emma felt lightheaded and sat on the side of the bathtub for support, her jeans around her ankles. She couldn’t very well put them back on at this point, because, well...she slowly placed her hand between her legs. Yes, there it was, Regina’s strap-on. Only, it wasn’t exactly a strap-on, because it was very much a part of Emma. A very big part of Emma, at this point. Emma stared wide-eyed between her legs. Her potion hadn’t exactly specified size. Had she used two of her own hairs instead of one? It wasn’t monstrously large...although...if she didn’t stop thinking about Regina, it was going to be, she realized.   
“Holy shit, I’m getting hard,” she mused, watching in bewilderment. She tried to stave off thoughts of Regina with deep breaths, and felt herself relax. She had to act quickly, before anyone returned home. Wrapping a towel around her waist, she fumbled around the apartment, until she found some boyshorts and an old pair of David’s jeans with holes in the knees.   
Smiling again, Emma ran out to her yellow bug, more than ready for “magic practice” with Regina.  
***  
Regina checked the clock in her kitchen, smoothing her skirt, the smell of baked apples hanging warmly in the air. Emma was late, she realized, and was briefly flustered. Had she freaked Emma out by mentioning a strap-on? No, that wasn’t possible, Regina thought. They’d talked about it before, argued over who would wear it, settled on taking turns. Just the thought of plowing into Emma with both hands free was enough to send Regina over the edge. Lost in her fantasies, the brunette’s face softened. She shook her head and smiled to herself.   
Regina barely noticed the doorbell and the oven timer going off in unison. With an eye-roll and a flick of her hand, an apple pie appeared on the counter in a plume of purple smoke, and the oven switched itself off. A plume of smoke took her place in the kitchen and bloomed in the foyer, where Regina reappeared and opened the door in a fluid movement. Hands on her hips, she cocked an eyebrow at Emma Swan.  
“Magic practice, Madame Mayor?” Emma smiled and shifted her stance awkwardly.  
Regina grinned, “I suppose that’s what we’re telling your parents these days.” She held the door open for the blonde, trying to place what was different about her. Her eyes finally landed on Emma’s baggy jeans. “What are you wearing?”  
Emma closed the door behind her. “What, you don’t like my pants?”  
Regina furrowed her brows. “I prefer them tighter. Here, let me change them for you.” She flourished her hand, but Emma grabbed it quickly, her own hand glowing white over Regina’s purple fingertips.  
Regina rolled her eyes as the purple glow subsided. “Whatever. Your fashion choices are your business. You’re not going to be wearing them long anyway.” The brunette waved her hand nonchalantly to throw the blonde roughly against the wall, pinning her hands to her sides with invisible restraints. A smile played across Regina’s lips as she slowly made her way to Emma, teasing the blonde’s full mouth with her own breath, their faces inches apart.  
“Um, Regina…” Emma could feel her jeans getting tighter as Regina teased her. Emma fought feebly to free her hands but knew she was no match against her mayor’s will. She could smell Regina’s smoky perfume just inches away, intermingling with the buttery aroma of baked apples.  
Regina suddenly stopped just short of Emma’s lips. “What? I freaked you out with my text, didn’t I?”  
Emma felt herself fighting a smile. Quietly, she replied with, “Quite the opposite, actually.”  
“What is it, then?” Regina looked at Emma curiously.  
Emma squirmed against the wall. “Let me go, and I’ll show you.”  
Regina flapped her hand in the air, releasing Emma’s invisible shackles. Emma shook her hands out and guided Regina against the opposite foyer wall, gazing deep into her brown eyes as she slowly pressed against the older woman, effectively pinning her with a kiss. Regina softened as Emma’s tongue danced across her teeth. She bit Emma’s lip and the blonde let herself sink into the softness of Regina’s skirt.  
Regina took in a sharp breath as she felt an unfamiliar firmness in Emma’s pants. She cocked an eyebrow. “Is that what I think it is, Ms. Swan?”  
Emma laughed, “Probably not, your Majesty.”  
The mayor whispered, “Where did you find one so fast? In Storybrooke of all places?”  
“Uh, Regina…” Emma pressed harder against the brunette and felt a throbbing in her jeans. Her eyelids grew heavy. “This isn’t what you think it is, because...it’s me. It’s magic, but it’s me.”  
Regina’s eyes grew wide. “Emma, what did you do?”  
“It isn’t permanent, don’t worry.” Emma laughed softly into Regina’s hair. She let Regina tangle her hands through her blonde tresses and pull her in for another kiss.  
Pulling away only slightly, Regina replied, “You never fail to amaze me.”  
“I aim to please,” Emma said, sinking back into the mayor’s kiss.  
“Oh, you’re going to please me,” Regina whispered, tugging Emma upstairs toward her bedroom, pulling off the blonde’s red leather jacket as they went. Emma lifted Regina effortlessly onto her bed, the thickness between them growing with every kiss. They continued to undress one another until all that remained were Emma’s now much tighter jeans. Emma unzipped and let the jeans fall to her ankles, aching to be inside Regina.  
Regina’s eyes raked over Emma’s breasts and stomach and gasped at the bulge in her boyshorts. Emma smirked, “Too much for you, your Majesty?”  
Regina smirked back, flashing a broad white smile, “There could never be too much of you.” Emma fell face-first into a deep, demanding kiss and felt her boyshorts tugged off by Regina’s deft hands.  
Parting her legs, Regina scratched at Emma’s back and hips, leaving red claw-like welts, drawing her closer. The sweetest part of rough sex with Regina was the magical healing that took place after, Emma thought. No matter how many welts her mayor inflicted, they were always healed when she walked out the door. Emma’s hips finally pressed between Regina’s thighs, and Regina reached down and took the newest part of her girlfriend in her hand. Emma was heavy, thick and hard. “Oh my god, Emma, please. I need you.”  
“So the mayor is a size queen?” Emma whispered, biting the soft skin below Regina’s ear.  
Regina growled and drug her nails down Emma’s back again, “Shut up, and fuck your queen.”  
Unable to hold out any longer, Emma obediently pressed herself slowly into Regina’s hot wetness, moving her hips carefully, slowly and then languidly, pressing an inch deeper at a time. She felt the mayor’s molten core wrap around her tip, felt her own eyes roll back.  
Emma, close to climax, pulled back with a deep breath. “I don’t know if I can-“  
“Stop teasing me,” Regina growled, yanking Emma’s hips to hers, arching her back, needing more. “I want all of you. Now, Emma.”  
At the sound of her name, Emma relented and thrust her hips forward, only to feel Regina all around her. She felt her eyes roll back in her head. It felt as if her clitoris had magnified in size and now Regina’s ribbed wetness was sliding all around it. Regina took every last inch, until her clit was nestled at the base of Emma’s shaft. Emma rocked deeper, angling at Regina’s g-spot, throbbing harder each time Regina growled or cried out.  
Emma glistened with sweat as she worked, throwing her tousled blonde hair to one side. Regina tweaked Emma’s nipples between her fingers and cupped her breasts, admiring Emma’s taut abdominal muscles. Emma was so big that it almost hurt, but Regina was so wet that it didn’t matter. Emma plowed into her mayor like a glistening piston, speeding up, and then slowing down. Burying herself deep, and then pulling nearly completely out. Regina raised her legs up over her sheriff’s shoulders, and Emma buried her nails in Regina’s thighs as she pumped hard and fast into the queen.  
“Make me come, Ms. Swan,” Regina growled, her dark eyes growing even darker.  
“Come with me, Madame Mayor,” Emma panted back, locking the mayor’s eyes with her own.  
Emma pounded into Regina hard, rubbing circles around her clit with her thumb as she felt the pleasure build until she couldn’t hold back, until it was going to explode out of her.  
Regina bucked against Emma involuntarily, her orgasm imminent. Emma knew exactly how to use this thing, Regina thought, unable to hold it in any longer. Regina felt her muscles clamp down around Emma’s length, her climax claiming her body. There was a sheen of sweat on her olive skin as she nearly screamed, drawing her nails down Emma’s back, drawing blood this time. Emma growled at the pain and sudden tightness around her and felt an immense release as she finally came in tandem with her Mayor, all of her muscles tensing and releasing into Regina. Regina watched, and involuntarily mimicked , as Emma’s face flushed, her brow furrowed and her mouth locked open in orgasm, revealing her beautiful white, uneven canines as she rocked them into oblivion. Regina, at long last, let Emma have control.  
Soon, the two women lay on top of the duvet, breathless and sweating. Something caught Emma’s eye, and she peered between Regina’s legs.  
“What is it?” Regina asked between ragged breaths.  
Emma laughed softly, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”  
Regina raised an eyebrow and propped herself on an elbow.  
Emma shook her head, “I um…” She laughed again. “I don’t know!”  
Finally, Regina sat up slightly, looking between her legs. Covering her folds was a creamy, glittering mess. She looked back up at Emma, furrowing her brow quizzically. “Is that glitter?” Emma laughed out loud, nodding.  
Soon, Regina was laughing, too. “You just jizzed glitter. Inside of me!”  
Emma shrugged and nestled into Regina’s neck, giggling. “Sorry, my magical cock didn’t come with instructions.” She giggled again, “Should I have used protection?”  
Smiling, Regina replied, “I wouldn’t have let you. I have officially seen everything.” Chuckling softly, she felt Emma drape a leg over her. She looked down again to see Emma’s smooth mound resting against her olive thigh. “Huh,” she said, wondering aloud. “You’ll have to teach me that one.”  
Emma raised her eyebrows. “I can do better than that.” She reached into her pack on her side of the bed and brought out the glowing pink powder. Tossing it to Regina, she smiled mischievously. “Your turn.”   
The mayor peered at the glowing potion in her hands. “You are full of surprises, Ms. Swan.”  
Emma kissed her collarbone and replied with, “Shut up and use it. I’d rather be full of you.” She thought a moment and added, “And...glitter...as it turns out.”  
The mayor uncorked the potion. “You better be ready, Savior.” She laughed throatily, “I’m really going to enjoy this.”


End file.
